Irwin Daayán
) |familiares = |pais = México |estado = activo }} Irwin Daayán Rosenthal Sarlí (pronunciado Irvin) es un actor mexicano de doblaje nacido el 9 de noviembre de 1978. thumb|230px|right|Entrevista a Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Voz de Sheen - Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Voz de Gir - Irwin Daayán. thumb|230px|right|Irwin Daayán doblando Yu-Gi-Oh en Bonds production. [[Archivo:Anakin.jpg|thumb|195px|'Anakin Skywalker', es uno de los personajes que dobló.]] [[Archivo:Yugi and Yami Yugi.jpg|thumb|230px|Uno de sus personajes más reconocidos es el personaje Yūgi Mutō y su faraón Yami Yūgi de la serie de anime Yu-Gi-Oh!.]] Información Es un popular actor de doblaje, teniendo la cualidad rara vez vista de interpretar tanto a niños como a adolescentes u hombres jóvenes. Es principalmente reconocido por contribuir con su voz al personaje de Yūgi Mutō y su contraparte Yami Yūgi (Atem) en el anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!. También es conocido por haber sido la voz de Anakin Skywalker adulto en Star Wars, por haber sido la voz de Sheen Estevez en Jimmy Neutron y de GIR en Invasor Zim. Otros papeles conocidos incluyen: Dende en Dragon Ball Z, Lyserg Diethel de Shaman King, Kōga en Inuyasha, Kensuke Aida de Neon Genesis Evangelion, Seiya en Sailor Moon Stars, T.K. en Digimon 2, Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon, Joe Shimamura de Cyborg 009, Cole Evans en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje, Kaname Tōsen en Bleach, Kyūbi en Naruto, Mugen en Samurai Champloo, Dean Winchester en Sobrenatural, Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion, Seiya de Pegaso en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión de TV) y su más reciente doblaje es el de Brandon Mychal Smith como Nico Harris de Sunny entre Estrellas. Actualmente comparte varios escenarios de La República Mexicana y Latinoamérica al lado del también reconocido actor Eduardo Garza con un show llamado "El Duelo". Filmografía Anime * Yugi Muto, Atem (Yami Yugi), Caballero legendario Timaeus en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yugi Muto, Atem (Yami Yugi) en Yu-Gi-Oh!: Capsule Monsters * Otaru Namiya (Otaru Mamiya) en Saber Marionette J, Saber Marionette J Again y Saber Marionette J to X * T.K. Takaishi en Digimon Adventure 02 * Lief, Jarred (joven), Sombra de Lief en Deltora Quest * Lyserg Diethel en Shaman King * Mugen en Samurai Champloo * Zero Enna en Candidato de la diosa * Dende en Dragon Ball Z * Dende en Dragon Ball GT * Dende en Dragon Ball Z Kai * Kensuke Aida en Neon Genesis Evangelion (Doblaje original) * Ryo en Bakugan * Joe Shimamura en Cyborg 009 * Takeshi Sendo en Espíritu de lucha * Tōsen Kaname en Bleach * Mitsuru Tsuwabuki en El anillo mágico * Shishi Ouin, Kayu en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros * Yuji Naruo en Burn-Up Excess * Kaji en Shuten Doji * Yuya Noda en Miracle Girls * Kyūbi, Hayate Gekkō, Kimimaro, Shinemon, Fuujin, Niño de la Aldea de la Estrella, Recepcionista de hospital (ep. 184), Anbu que interroga a Naruto, Aldeano del a Aldea de los Campos de Arroz, Shinobi del grupo de Kankuro en Naruto * Seiya de Pegaso, Zeros de Sapo, Raimi de Gusano, Ikki de Fénix (niño - Ovas 20 y 21), Markino de Skeleton en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (version de TV) * Minos de Grifo, Raimi de Gusano en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido * Ichitaro Ishikawa en Corrector Yui * Pantimedias Taro en Ranma ½ * Kōga en Inuyasha * Andy Johnson en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Kaoru en Mirmo Zibang * Eita, Bari en Zatch Bell * Tsuneo en Doraemon * Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Kyuusuke Sarashina en Sailor Moon Super S * Seiya Kou en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars * Samurai, Potter, Bill, Tad, Koji (el del Sandslash), Ken (Miembro masculino del CMP) voz, Tommy (el del Swampert) (Joven), Drew (desde temp. 7), Tate, Tucker, Estudiante Ninja, Conway, Robert, Edmund, Ash Ketchum (temp. 11, 14 eps.) en Pokémon * Goku en Monkey Typhoon * Ryuma en Shinzo * John Whitard en Nadja del mañana * Cody en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Ikki Takeda, Koga (2 caps.) en Kenichi * Tetsu Hayami en Blue Submarine No. 6 * Ladrón #3 (cap. 1) en Gunsmith Cats * Kojiro en Yaiba * Takeo Nanachi en Yakumo Tatsu * Chico (ep. 1) en Gulliver Boy * Contable de Millennium, Sicario, Voces adicionales en Gungrave * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Benkei Hanawa en Beyblade: Metal Fury Series animadas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: Guerras Clonicas * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones * Sheen Estevez en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio * Rex, Insertos en Generador Rex * Gran Gino en ¡Oye Arnold! * Zack en ¿Dónde en el mundo está Carmen Sandiego? * Pato Lucas en El show de los Looney Tunes * G.I.R en Invasor Zim * Lars Rodriguez en Rocket Power * Marcos Diamante - La escuela del rino volador * Bugs Bunny, Pato Lucas en Los pequeños Looney Tunes * Carver en La pandilla del fin de semana * Kevin en Ed, Edd & Eddy * Diego, Dr. Chipotle Jr., Toshiro, Niño Cáctus en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera * Audaz en Los campeones: La serie de Disney * Manic The Hedgehog en Sonic Underground * Max Tennyson (joven) en Ben 10 * Johnny Abatti, Larry (1ra voz) en KaBlam! * Candidatos gays por el Amor verdadero de Clara en La casa de los dibujos * Kenny McCormick en South Park (doblaje mexicano) * Camilo arce, Rocko en Súper Sergio * Narracion, Conescualo (un capitulo) en Isla de Mutantes * Queso en Mansión Foster para Amigos Imaginarios * Carver Descartes en La pandilla del fin de semana * Granville DeSpray en Mascotas extraterrestres * Og en Mike, Lu y Og * Utonio niño (2ª voz), Brick (adolescente) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas * Marco en Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos * Keo en Yakkity Yak * Olly, Bob en Bobinogs * Mark Lilly en Ugly Americans * Hormiga en La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa * Maní (Peanut) en Harvey Birdman, abogado * Rip Runner en Loonatics * Koji en Transformers: Nueva Generación * Alan en El increíble mundo de Gumball * Bucket en Dragones de Berk * Butch en Max Steel (2013) * Worriz en Lego: Legends of Chima * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes * Voces adicionales en Daria * Voces adicionales en El show de Garfield (un ep.) * Voces adicionales en Glenn Martin, dentista Películas Hayden Christensen * David Rice en Jumper (2008) * Billy Quinn en Factory Girl (2006) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio III: la venganza de los Sith (2005) * Stephen Glass en El precio de la verdad (2003) * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars episodio II: El ataque de los clones (2002) * Sam Monroe Construyendo la vida (2001) Sean Astin * Doug Withmore en Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) * Aaron en Un encuentro accidentado (2004) * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2003) * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) * Samsagaz Gamyi en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2001) * Morgan en Los lavaplatos (2000) Joseph Gordon-Levitt * Robert Lincoln en Lincoln (2012) * Richie Nix en Tiro mortal (2008) * Tim Boyle en Miracle at St. Anna (2008) * Chris Pratt en El vigia (2007) * Jimmy Howell en Halloween H20 (1998) Ben Foster * Steve McKenna en The Mechanic (2011) * Oficial Bower en Pandorum (2009) * Sgto. Will Montgomery en El mensajero (2009) * Mars Krupcheck en Bajo amenaza (2005) James McAvoy * Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) * Charles Xavier / Profesor X en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) * Robbie Turner en Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) Justin Timberlake * Richie Furst en Apuesta máxima (2013) * Johnny Flanagan en Curvas de la vida (2012) * Ronnie en El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) Tobey Maguire * Red Pollard en Alma de héroes (2003) * Homer Wells en Las reglas de la vida (1999) * David Wagner en Amor a colores (1998) Chris Evans *Nick Grant en Héroes (2009) *Detective Paul Diskant en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Hayden en The Nanny Diaries (2007) Tom Felton * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010/2011) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe (2009) * Draco Malfoy en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) Emile Hirsch * Christopher McCandless / "Alexander Supertramp" en Camino salvaje (2006) * Jay Adams en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Johnny Truelove en Alpha Dog (2005) Ryan Phillippe * Eric O'Neill en Un enemigo en casa (2007) * Keenan en Jugando con el corazón (1998) * Gil Martin en White Squall (1996) Breckin Meyer * Paul en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) * Josh Parker en Viaje censurado (2000) * Cole en Decisiones (1999) Michael Copon * Mathayus en El Rey Escorpión 2: El nacimiento del guerrero (2008) * Penn en Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) * Artie Sánchez en Juego caliente (2006) Chris Rankin * Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban (2004) * Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) * Percy Weasley en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) Ryan Merriman * Kyle Johnson en La suerte del irlandés (2001) * Jack Cambridge en Peligro en casa (2001) * Ben Cooper en La morada inteligente (1999) Jake Abel * Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (trailer) (2013) * Mark James en Soy el número cuatro (2011) * Luke Castellan en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) Nicholas Hoult * Jack en Jack el cazagigantes (2013) * Eusebio en Furia de titanes (2010) Christian Bale * Bobby Plate en Todos los pequeños animales (1999) * Jim Graham en El imperio del sol (Doblaje original) (1987) Channing Tatum * Tyler Gage en Step Up 2: The Streets (2008) * Tyler Gage en Un paso adelante (2006) Justin Bartha * Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) * Riley Poole en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) Jason Biggs * Darren Silverman en Tan perversa como el diablo (2001) * Paul Tannek en Un perdedor con suerte (2000) Diego Luna * Jack Lira en Milk (2008) * Sancho en Vampiros: Los muertos (2002) Adam Scott * Remy en Monster-in-Law (2005) * Johnny Meyer en El aviador (2004) Rain * Raizo en Asesino ninja (2009) * Taejo Togokhan en Meteoro, la Película (2008) Jesse Bradford * Zak Gibbs en Tiempo congelado (2002) * Joey Pardella en Hackers (1995) Gregory Smith * Chet Becker en Triángulo de una pasión (2004) * Alan Abernathy en Pequeños guerreros (1998) Dustin Milligan * Bobby en Los mensajeros (2007) * Eric Watts en Entre mujeres (2007) Charlie Cox * Giovanni Bruni en Casanova (2005) * Lorenzo en El mercader de Venecia (2004) Max Mok Siu-Chung * Foon en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Foon en Erase una vez en China II (1993) Brendan Sexton III * Ladrón en Están todos bien (2009) * Blue Baxter en Oasis de fantasía (1998) Adam LaVorgna * Eddie en Estaré en casa para Navidad (1998) * Brad en Chica linda (1994) Otros Papeles *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Jackie Robinson (Chadwick Boseman) en 42 (2013) *Raleigh Becket (Charlie Hunnam) en Titanes del pacífico (2013) *Lucas Desange (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en Mamá (2013) *Jack McClane (Jai Courtney) en Duro de matar: Un buen día para morir (2013) *Franklin (Jonah Hill) en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Ross(Ben York Jones) en Con locura (2011) *Nat Colorado (Adam Beach) en Cowboys y aliens (2011) * Bucky Barnes (Sebastian Stan) en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) * Henry Lazar (Max Irons) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) * Michael Kovak (Colin O'Donoghue) en El rito (2011) * Daryl (Desmin Borges) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Rex Powers (Dan Schneider) en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) * Scooter Braur en Justin Bieber: nunca digas nunca (2011) * Vasquez (Joshua Alba) en Velocidad mortal (2010) * Sokka (Jackson Rathbone) en El último maestro del aire (2010) * DJ Williams (Columbus Short) en Baile urbano 2: Regreso a casa (2010) * Damon (Oliver Jackson Cohen) en Amor a distancia (2010) * Will (James Wolk) en ¿Otra vez tú? (2010) * Rey Juan (Oscar Isaac) en Robin Hood (2010) * Albert J. "Stubby" Stubbins (Brandon Mychal Smith) en Starstruck: mi novio es una súper estrella (2010) * Juan (Cory Fernandez) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) * Edward Dalton (Ethan Hawke) en Daybreakers (2010) * Eugene (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Saber dar (2010) * Frank (Ricky Garcia) en Furry Vengeance (2010) * Don Beaman (Andy Buckley) en Policías de repuesto (2010) * Mark (Chris Kramer) en Elopement, Secuestro: 48 horas de horror (2010) * Fotografo (Masayuki Yonezawa) en The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) * Voz en maquina de baile en Karate Kid (2010) * Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente (2010) * Voces adicionales en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) * Sargento Newman (Maximilian Osinski) en El último viaje de Chance (2009) * Tnte. Hikaru Sulu (John Cho) en Star Trek (2009) * Randy (Ed Westwick) en S. Darko (2009) * Carl (Tom Sturridge) en Los piratas del rock (2009) * Thomas (Damon Wayans Jr.) en Una loca película de baile (2009) * Adam Davies (Zach Gilford) en Sobreviviendo a la graduación (2009) * Trent (Travis Van Winkle) en Viernes 13 (2009) * Nikko Alexander (Nolan Gerard Funk) en Spectacular! (2009) * Tree (Kevin Hart) en Difícil de romper (2009) * Dr. Canter (joven) (James Francis Ginty) en Identidad sustituta (2009) * Dan (Nick Thune) en Locas vacaciones de primavera (2009) * Crawford Ian Lewis (Jake Curran) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) * Voces adicionales en Avatar (2009) * Voces adicionales en La venganza del dragón (2009) * Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) * Peter (Bradley Cooper) en ¡Sí señor! (2008) * Eugene (Ilya Blednyy) en Contamination (2008) * Kumar (Kal Penn) en Dos tontos en fuga (2008) * Butch Cassidy (David Clayton Rogers) en La leyenda de Butch & Sundance (2008) * Bruce (Masi Oka) en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) * Hudson "Hud" Platt (T.J. Miller) en Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) * Zach Taylor (Tristan Wilds) en Sabor a miel (2008) * Denny (joven) (Johnny Simmons) en El Espíritu (2008) * Ian (Tom Wisdom) en Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) * Luke (Devon Graye) en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) * Dereck Black (Matt Bellefleur) en Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño (2008) * Wayne (Stephen Dervan) en A prueba de fuego (2008) * Derrick (Jordan Becker) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) * Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) * Evan (Michael Cera) en Super cool (2007) * Jude Fenny (Jim Sturgess) en A través del universo (2007) * Benjamin (Jesse Eisenberg) en The Hunting Party (2007) * Trey (Kevin Zegers) en Conociendo a Jane Austen (2007) * Marcus Bohem (Alex O'Loughlin) en Invisible (2007) * Jed Hanson (Chris Carmack) en Suburban Girl (2007) * Ben Wekselbaum (Nicholas D'Agosto) en Rocket Science (2007) * Rod Kimble (Andy Samberg) en Hot Rod (2007) * Lee Duncan (Tyler Jensen) en La leyenda de Rin Tin Tin (2007) * Tony Ravello (Shawn Roberts) en El diario de los muertos (2007) * Wilson DeLeón Jr. (Rick González) en Negocio sucio (2007) * Número 12 (Miguel A. Núñez Jr.) en Tripulación Dave (2007) * Throckmorton (Steven Robertson) en Elizabeth: la edad de oro (2007) * Wesley / Blackout Menace (Jonathan Keltz) en American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) * Dominick Pezzulo (Jay Hernandez) en Las torres gemelas (2006) * Spykes/Kid Omega (Ken Leung) en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) * Howard McLaughlin (Ryan Kwanten) en Flicka (2006) * Dexter McCarty (Ian Somerhalder) en Pulse: mensajes del más allá (2006) * Alex Rider (Alex Pettyfer) en Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker (2006/Doblaje mexicano) * Rick (Aaron Paul) en Misión imposible 3 (2006) * Pogue Parry (Taylor Kitsch) en Pacto infernal (2006) * Colby Paterson (David Paetkau) en Siempre sabré lo que hiciste el verano pasado (2006) * Jimmy (Brian Geraghty) en Bobby (2006) * Marco Valentin (Freddy Rodríguez) en Poseidón (2006) * Vince (Ethan Suplee) en El arte de la seducción (2006) * Zach Van Bourke (Wilmer Valderrama) en Menores sin control (2006) * Three G (Flex Alexander) en Serpientes a bordo (2006) * Josh (Derek Richardson) en Hostal (2006) * Bob Murray (Ryan Devlin) en Deck the Halls (2006) * Robbie Ryan (Beau Mirchoff) en Scary Movie 4 (2006/Segunda versión) * Pim (Vince Vieluf) en Firewall (2006) * Ángel (Peter Vives) en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) * Frankie Cheeks (Sam Easton) en Destino final 3 (2006) * Jesse (Gus Carr) en Triunfos robados 3: todo o nada (2006) * Dave England en Jackass 2 (2006) * Ted (Sean Maher) en La guerra de las bodas (2006) * Él mismo (Damien Fahey) en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) * Dr. Richard Clayton (Ron Livingston) en Extraña familia (2006) * Darryl (Cory Hardrict) en Driftwood: el secreto (2006) * Paul Nerteaux (Jocelyn Quivrin) en El imperio de los lobos (2005) * Dusty Dinkleman (Chris Klein) en Solo amigos (2005) * Kostas (Michael Rady) en Amigas inseparables (2005) * Jason (Joshua Close) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) * Jonas (Jonas Talkington) en Furia de tiburones (2005) * David Boscoe (Angelo Spizzirri) en Aprendiz de detective (2005) * Lefty (Dylan Brown) en Danny the Dog) (2005) * Matt Stifler (Tad Hilgenbrink) en American Pie: Campamento de bandas (2005) * Dil Driscoll (Michael Roof) en Los Dukes de Hazzard (2005) * Lash (Jake Sandvig) en Súper escuela de héroes (2005) * Lefty en La bestia (2005) (2005) * Dex (Giovanni Ribisi) en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) * Alan Parker (Jonathan Jackson) en Viaje a las tinieblas (2004) * Nashawn (Kevin Hart) en Soul Plane (2004) * Filotas en Alexander (2004) * Josh (David Lewis) en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) * Glen (Billy Boyd) en El hijo de Chucky (2004) * Dr. Julian Haynes (Joe Michael Burke) en Criaturas salvajes 2 (2004) * Garth Powell (Matthew Ewald) en Killer Flood: The Day the Dam Broke (2003) * Tommy Donegal (Topher Grace) en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) * Neal Fox (Jesse Spencer) en Pequeñas grandes amigas (2003) * Rex "X-Ray" (Brenden Jefferson) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Silk Brown (André Benjamin) en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) * Reeve (Ekin Cheng) en Efecto vampiro (2003) * Fenster (Noel Fisher) en Agente Cody Banks (2003) * Jeff Gordon en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) * Logos (Lane Turney) en Mini Espías 3D (2003) * Tom Marvolo Riddle (Christian Coulson) en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) * Christopher Harte (Eric Lively) en El pacto (2002) * Walker (Jonathan Parks Jordan) en Un amor para recordar (2002) * Sam (Levi James) en Buddy 3: en la copa mundial (2002) * Rick Savage (Adam MacDonald) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) * Lane Twombly (Tom Hardy) en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Jack Bartlett (James Marsden) en Dulces y peligrosas (2001) * Josh Bryantt (Erik von Detten) en El diario de la princesa (2001) * Andy (Nikolai Kinski) en Cocinando la vida (2001) * Reportero escolar (Cory Hodges) en La revancha de Max (2001) * Brian Piccolo (Sean Maher) en La canción de Brian (2001) * Eric Kirby (Trevor Morgan) en Jurassic Park III (2001) * Luke (Phillip Van Dyke) en Halloweentown 2: La venganza de Kalabar (2001) * Bobby Calzone (Casey Affleck en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? (2000) * Vic Munoz (Jay Baruchel) en Casi famosos (2000) * Charlie Sims (Sascha Radetsky) en Camino a la fama (2000) * Tom Cosgrove (Joel Edgerton) en Los Tres Chiflados (2000) * Dennie Byrnes (Jon Abrahams) en La familia de mi novia (2000) * Boomer (J. Adam Brown) en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) * Stu Lou Quien (T.J. Thyne) en El Grinch) (2000) * Alex Browning (Devon Sawa) en Destino final (2000) * Ricky (Ricky Mabe) en El fantasma del cinema (2000) * Lalo Baldetti (Vincent Berry) en Sophie (2000) * George Harrison (Mark Rice-Oxley) en En su vida: John Lennon (2000) * Razor (Ron Carlson) en The Million Dollar Kid: Una familia con suerte (2000) * B. Moody (Jason Dohring) en Listos para ganar (2000) * Brad (Kacy Clark) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) * Cutter (Tom Wright) en Hermanastra del planeta raro (2000) * Seth Yoder (Patrick Levis) en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) * Joey Donner (Andrew Keegan) en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) * Tom (Freddie Cunliffe) en Zona de guerra (1999) * Dave Ednasi (Mark Webber) en Junto a ti (1999) * Ben Handleman (Glenn McMillan) en Sally Marshall no es una alienígena (1999) * Jerome (Conrad Coleby) en Sabrina en el paraíso marino (1999) * Alan Joseph (Kevin Sussman) en Liberty Heights (1999) * Ivana (Scott Allen Cooper) en Nadie es perfecto (1999) * Ross (Joseph Perrino) en Una difícil decisión (1999) * Casey Connor (Elijah Wood) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) * Pericles Addams (Jerry Messing) en La fiesta de la familia Addams (1998) * Louis ( Gant]) en Hurricane Streets (1998) * Gavin Strick (Nick Stahl) en Perturbados (Primera version / 1998) * Chug Roman (A.J. Buckley) en Perturbados (Redoblaje / 1998) * Easy (Nathan Kress) en Babe 2: El puerquito va a la ciudad (1998) * Conrad (Noah Shebib) en Entre nosotras (1998) * Levon Waters (Jesse Moss) en El arca de Norman (1998) * Joseph Flyboy Potts (Jeremy Davies) en Enemigos del pasado (1997) * Pete Lender (Bradley Pierce) en Mis pequeños inquilinos (1997) * Josh (Jason Marsden) en La guerra por un troyano (1997) * Peter (Joshua Schaefer) en 8 días a la semana (1997) * Bruce Bolaños (Jimmy Karz) en Matilda (1996) * Matt Finley (Mooky Arizona) en Arresto a domicilio (1996) * John Baker Jr (Lukas Haas) en Muchachos (1996) * Chip (Ryan Kent) en Alaska (1996) * Scott Fuller (Ernest Liu) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) * Justin Phelps (Tobias Mehler) en Una amistad peligrosa (1996) * Periodiquero (Chae Kirby) en Jim y el Durazno Gigante (1996) * Kung Wei (Jet Li) en El Ejecutor (1995) * Billy Jessup (Gary Joseph Thorup) en Jumanji (1995) * Cody (Cody Burger) en Pesos completos (1995) * Nick Zsigmond (Austin O'Brien) en Mi primer beso 2 (1994) * Mark Baker (Joshua Jackson) en André (1994) * Pee Wee (Jonathan Hilario) en Ricky Ricón (1994) * Max Dennison (Omri Katz) en Abracadabra (1993) * Tim (Danny Cooksey) en Terminator 2: El juicio final (1991) * Foon (Biao Yuen) en Erase una vez en China (1991) * Niño perdido en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) * Johnny Applegate (Robert Jayne) en El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) * Phil Hicks en Fandango (1985) * Pu-YI (niño) en El último emperador (1987) * Pete Fountaine (Corey Feldman) en Gremlins (1984/Redoblaje) * Tyler (C. Thomas Howell) en E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) * Richard (Christopher Atkins) en La laguna azul (1980/Redoblaje) * Niño (Paul Cole) en The Horror of Dracula (1958/Redoblaje) Películas Animadas Pat Musick * Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 3: El tesoro de la isla de Manhattan * Tony Toponi en Un cuento americano 4: El misterio del monstruo de la noche Otros * Anakin Skywalker en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones (película) * Lancelot en Shrek Tercero * Kenny McCormick en South Park: Más grande, más largo, y al desnudo (1999) * Sheen en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio (2001) * Sheen en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) * Fefe, Gogo, Y Vendedor en Una película de huevos * Kevin en Todos contra los Ed's (2009) * Metus en Bionicle: Renace la leyenda (2008) * Libélula en Ant Bully: Las aventuras de Lucas * Garth en Alfa y Omega (2010) * Kludd en Ga'hoole: La leyenda de los Guardianes (2010) * Voces diversas en 102 dálmatas Películas de Anime * Nadare Rōga en Naruto: La Película * Yugi Muto / Yami Yugi en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) * Davis Motomiya en Digimon: La película (2001) * Príncipe Kirin en Ranma ½ la película: Gran Aventura en Nekonron, China * Peruru en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños * Dende / Supremo Kaiosama en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses * Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio * Suneo Honekawa en Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos Series de televisión Jake Farrow *Rex Powers en Victorious *Rex Powers en Victorious: Loca de frustración *Rex Powers en Victorious: La Arruina Bailes Joseph Morgan *Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Diarios de vampiros (2011-presente) *Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson en Los originales (2013-presente) Brandon Mychal Smith *Nico Harris en Sunny, entre estrellas *El mismo en Jugando por el mundo Nicholas D'Agosto *West Rosen en Héroes (2007) *Chris (1979) en Caso cerrado (2004) Jay Baruchel ¿Le temes a la oscuridad?: * Alex ("El Relato de los Dados del Cráneo") * Ross Doyle ("El Relato de la Sombra Andante") * Jason Midas ("El Relato de la Trampa del Tiempo") Otros * Vincent Keller (Jay Ryan) en La bella y la bestia * Charles Deveaux joven (Edwin Hodge) en Héroes * Kelly Severide (Taylor Kinney) en Chicago en llamas * Chin Ho Kelly (Daniel Dae Kim) en Hawaii Cinco-0 * Neal Caffrey (Matt Bomer) en Cuello blanco * Howard Wolowitz (Simon Helberg) en La teoría del Big Bang * Nate Archibald (Chace Crawford) en Chica indiscreta * Insertos, Logan Fell (Chris Johnson), Nicklaus Mikaelson (Joseph Morgan) en Diarios de vampiros * Eric Forman (Topher Grace) en El show de los 70 * Gary Thorpe en Las travesuras de mi hermana * Adam Knight (Ian Somerhalder) en Smallville (2004) * Dabney Hooper en Malcolm * Arthur Curry, Trevor y Stuart Campbell (Ryan McDonell) en Smallville * Paul Buchanan (Sean Astin) en Monk * Frank Buffay, Jr. (Giovanni Ribisi) en Amigos * Zhane/Silver Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Cole Evans/Red Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje * Jason Lee Scott/Red Ranger en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) * Alfonzo Gomez en El retador * Profesor Z en El colegio del agujero negro * Varios personajes en Escalofríos * Varios personajes en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? * T.J. Taylor (2da voz) en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place * Simon Tassel en Los socios de la ley * Sam Winchester en Sobrenatural * Zach Stevens en O.C. Vidas ajenas * Lester Hashey en Band of Brothers * Matt McNamara en Nip/Tuck * Mark King en No culpes al koala * Anuciador en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove * Dan Patch en Hellcats * Eddie McDowd en Vida de perros * Jeff Woodcock (Eddie Kaye Thomas) en Hasta que la muerte nos separe * Archie en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Voz de Baile Improvisado en ICarly * Voces adicionales en American Horror Story: Asylum * Director de MTV/Voces adicionales en Drake & Josh * Cam (Kristopher Turner) en Sueños de Hollywood * Peter Russo (Corey Stoll) en House of Cards * Juaquin Prietto (Isahia Lehtinen) en Level Up * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire Miniseries * Atreyu (Tyler Hynes) en Cuentos de la historia sin fin Telenovelas Brasileñas Alexandre Nero *Terêncio en Ciudad Paraíso *Gilmar / Luís Eustáquio da Silva en Escrito en las estrellas *Baltazar Fonseca en Fina estampa *Stênio Alencar en La Guerrera Ricardo Tozzi *Komal en India, una historia de amor *Douglas en Insensato corazón Otros personajes * Fred en Mujeres apasionadas * Mocamba en Niña Moza * Miguel en Cobras y Lagartos * Juan Manuel en Señora del destino * Ivan en Alma gemela * Tiberio en Isaura la Esclava * Sandro en Siete pecados * Feliz en Dos caras * Cassio en Acuarela del amor Dramas coreanos * Jang Sae Hoon en El Fénix * King Jungjong en Una joya en el palacio * Oh Dae San / Lee Joon Hee en Cinderella man Videojuegos * Samsagaz Gamyi - Lego: El Señor de los Anillos * Benjamin Carmine - Gears of War 2 * Benjamin Carmine - Gears of War 3 * Gear CGO - Gears of War 3 * Gruts / Elites / Brutes - Halo 3 * Grunts / Elites / Brutes - Halo 3: ODST Dirección de doblaje * Dragon Ball Z Kai (ep. 1-54) * Brüno (doblaje de Sony) * Doraemon (nueva temporada) * T.U.F.F. Puppy * A Diarista * El mentalista * Punisher: Zona de guerra * La mansión Wolfberg * Tras las líneas enemigas 3: Colombia * Chica indiscreta (Episodio 112) * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 Adaptaciòn * Dragon Ball Z Kai Interprete * T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto Daayán, Irwin Daayán, Irwin Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off